


Closet

by Luzula



Series: I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my husband [3]
Category: due South
Genre: F/F, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Frannie in the supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the other stories in this series, you can probably read this one anyway (as context-free making out in the supply closet, if nothing else).   
> Prompt: case, folder

"You can stop gloating now, okay?" Ray says. "I mean, I know you're the one who spotted the fake shoe, but you don't have to rub it in."

Huh? Oh yeah, the case--he thinks that's why I'm in a good mood. I fire off a brilliant smile. "Here's your folder, Ray."

I walk over to my computer, feeling my skirt slide against my legs. I look great and I know it.

Then Maggie walks in the door and my stomach suddenly feels like I'm doing somersaults. What if she--I mean, last night...Maggie smiles and nods politely at everyone, talks with Fraser and Ray, then comes over to me.

"Maggie, hi!"

"Hi, Frannie!" Her smile broadens, and her eyes flicker downwards just a little.

I don't even hesitate. "Want to help me get more printing paper?"

Maggie's right behind me when I close the door of the supply closet. Then there are teeth nibbling at my earlobe, and my breath rushes out in a gasp. Maggie's smiling mischievously, none of that politeness now.

I settle my hands on her waist and then we're kissing, soft and tentative and just a little tongue. Then lots of tongue, and I slide my hands up inside her flannel shirt. I imagine her wearing the uniform instead--all buckled and buttoned and hard to get inside.

I'm all flushed and warm and loose, and then she unbuttons one button on my blouse, and _oh_\--leans down and kisses the side of my breast. God, I want her mouth on my nipple.

Voices outside the door, and Maggie straightens guiltily.

"Maggie, you free tonight?"

She grins. "Of course."

We straighten our clothes and walk out, nearly forgetting the paper. If Ray thought I was smug before--well, now I feel like the world is my shellfish.


End file.
